


Just Breathe

by punkish



Category: Fake News RPF, Late Night Host RPF, The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Making Out, RPF, Touching, Wifeless AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkish/pseuds/punkish
Summary: An interview goes very well.





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a work of fiction and is in no way intended to be a factual representation of the thoughts, actions or life events of any real person.

“Stand up, please.”

 You squint suspiciously at the man before you, already unsure of what this interview is even about. He has been asking some odd and quite personal questions that you are certain he isn't supposed to, but your desire for this job outweighs any discomfort in answering them.

 Besides that, he is handsome – _very_ handsome – and he has a way of speaking that pulls you effortlessly in whichever direction he pleases. At this moment, both the implication of his words and the arousing tone in his voice, finds you at the mercy of his lingual undertow. You move your chair away from the desk and rise tentatively as he walks slowly around to you. His gaze is red hot, boring holes into your body where ever it happens to fall. There have been attempts on your part to hide your furiously blushing face throughout the interview, but you have a sense that he has read you like a book. You feel your cheeks flood once more with that familiar heat, timid under his piercing inspection, however this time you fight the urge to look away.

 “Very good.” He purrs.

 The sudden meeting of your eyes with his sends a ripple of goosebumps across your skin. He can see you becoming tense and it appears to please him. You feel his fingertips brush your neck as he walks behind you, the sensation is bristling electricity which causes your hands to clench into fists and your heart to race. He remains completely composed, his broad, confident stature exudes power over the situation; meanwhile you stand before him meekly, trying to mitigate the pounding in your chest with deep, quivering breaths.

 Your back hits a nearby wall and you're pressed firmly against it as Stephen's weight bares in on you. His lips meet yours in a clumsy, urgent kiss which you reciprocate as you fumble to open his suit jacket. The touch of his slender fingers leaves trails of warm static on your skin. Up your arms, then your cheek, finally coming to rest on your neck; his thumb just under your jaw encourages you to keep your chin lifted. When you first feel the bulge in his pants graze your leg, it sends a pleasant shiver down your spine and your tongues meet for the first time as he draws a slower, more passionate kiss from you. He notices his hardness touching you, grinning against your lips while he grinds his hips into your leg. Shy and embarrassed, you pull back from him, your instinct is to look away but the thumb under your chin makes it difficult. He presses his forehead to yours, forcing you to focus on those intense brown pools as he groans and grinds himself harder against you. Your cheeks flush, _this is wrong, we should stop_ , but you do not speak a word.

 Your mouths meet again in a wet hot frenzy of entwined tongues and gentle bites. It's warm under his jacket as you push your hands over his shoulders and up his neck, until they are buried in his dark hair. In turn the hand that held your jaw moves to your hairline, scrunching and tugging at it, his free arm rests against the wall on the other side of your head. He has you cornered, surrounded, pinned, and it feels so good. Your body reacts with rising heat and your skin becomes increasingly sensitive until his every touch is agonizing bliss. His lips leave yours, sliding wetly along your jaw and you lift your head to allow him better access to your neck. Reeling, you moan into the air as he drops hot kisses and soft bites down to the collar of your top. You whisper his name, gripping his hair in your hands while he moves to your other side and nips at your ear, his warm uneven breaths sending shivers pulsing down your back.

 As you're about to push the jacket off his shoulders there's a knock at the door and Stephen leaps away from you, straightening his suit. You quickly neaten your clothes as well, silently cursing the intrusion, and take the seat across from him again. Even though you both look suspiciously red-faced and misted with sweat, he calls in his staffer. She eyes you both quizzically and passes him some paperwork before leaving.

 Stephen clears his throat, “Well I think we've covered everything.” He says, concentrating intently on the papers in his hand. “I will review your resume this evening and let you know some time tomorrow.”

 His eyes flicker to look at you over his glasses, hitting you with another wave of excitement which rolls from your chest to your stomach, prompting an involuntary gasp from your lips. You nod and stand as does he, shaking hands amicably while thoughts of impassioned sex play in your mind.

 There's a grin on your face when you leave his office, and an unshakable feeling that the interview went _very_ well.


End file.
